Roland Peierls
Roland Peierls, throughout his early life, was prone to being bullied very frequently. This, and the world's tendency to produce people who could shoot eye lasers and the like due to Epithets, caused Roland's parents to enlist him in martial arts class. After a few sessions, he was hooked and it became his passion and allowed him to hold his own. Unfortunately, the bullies grew stronger too, causing him to be overwhelmed in front of a girl he had feelings for. Humiliated, he went to his father's power plant in order to train, where he accidentally doused himself in radioactive material. Although this greatly increased his physical capabilities, it also caused everyone to become sick around him, including the girl from before. After a year of isolated training in the mountains in order to control this new force within him, he came back to see that everyone aside from her had recovered. The girl, who had contracted a horrible case of cancer, was very rapidly losing funds to pay for her treatment, causing Roland to go out and participate in fighting tournaments in order to gain enough money to save her once and for all. This is what ultimately led him to DBA. Powers Roland's strengths come in the form of his martial arts, with their effectiveness being boosted due to harnessed radiation. He possesses a Bo Staff, but prefers to use his fists as his weapon of choice whenever possible. This then ties into his abilities, such as "Rad Fist", a radiation powered punch that deals 7 damage, "Alpha Kick", a jumping kick attack, and "Low Sweep", a kick that knocks an enemy to the ground and forces them to roll to stand back up. He can also use "Nuclear Edge" to channel his radiation into someone else to power up their attacks. His Passive, "Nuclear Aura", deals 2 damage to all enemies standing within its aura at the start of his turn as they are irradiated over time. Destruction Bench Agreement Episode 0 Roland was one of the original six contestants in the in-universe season of DBA, participating in its test session. While initially putting his martial arts prowess to good use, dealing fair amounts of damage to his opponents, the insanity of Epithets quickly put him at a disadvantage. After a brief 1-on-1 squabble with Kristopher Adigojulmovyz, Roland bit the dust, and never returned to DBA after the match's conclusion. - Episode 50 Roland appeared by technicality as a Time Construct created by a chain reaction of temporal anomalies at the heart of DBA. Upon coming face to face with the party, he attacked Liana Deathbringer and somehow managed to survive longer than everyone else in his wave of Time Constructs. He noticed this fact, decided he didn't have enough of an investment in this place to get himself killed trying to win, and left not dissimilar to how the real Roland left DBA. Trivia * Roland's "Alpha Kick" ability is easily in the running for worst DBA ability. Even for its time it was pretty weak, being a 3 range 3 damage blast that costed 2 stamina to us, and in the current "DBA" meta-game it is hilariously outclassed by even the weakest of characters' basic attacks. Category:Characters Category:Destruction Bench Agreement Characters